Niff
Es ist eine kleine Niff geschichte Mein erster Schultag NIcks sicht Es war mein erster tag an der Doltan.Ich kannte bis auf Blaine keinen ,wir kannten uns aus einer Schwulenbar .Er war mit Zwei anderen Jungen da gewesen .Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ging in das Gebeude Es war sehr hell und freundlich .Ich wurde direckt vom Direktor Empfangen .Er zeigte mir alles mein zimmer und die schule die verschidenen Räume usw. .Er gab mir einen Zettel mit allen aktivitäten .Als ich meine Tasche ausgepackt hatte und die tolle schul uniform betrachtet hatte lass ich mir den Zettel durch" Sport,Sport, Sport ..." murmelte ich "Oh das ist doch was für mich ,Glee Club klingt doch gut ."Das ist toll das es hier auch einen Glee Club giebt .ich legte mich in mein Bett .Es vergingen stunde um Stunde da klopfte es auf einmal an meiner tür ."Herrein" "Hey ich dachte ich sollte dir mal ein wenig geseltschaft leisten" " Hey ,Blaine wie gehts dir ?" "Ganz gut und dir ? ich sehe du hast dir das prospekt durch gelesen und hast du dich entschieden ?" "Mir auch und ja ich glaube ich will in den Glee Club" "ausgezeichnete wahl ! Ich sag dir der Glee Club ist Klasse ich werde den anderen schon mal bescheidsagen ..." "Du im Glee Club ist ja toll ,dann kenne ich wenigstens jemanden " " jab ich gehe dann mal wieder ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen" "ist ok bis irgentwann" du meinst wohl bis morgen wenn du vorsingst " "Ok morgen ok um wie viel Uhr ?" "Ich hole dich ab " " ist ok dann bis morgen " "tschau " Blaine verlis mein Zimmer ich zog mich um und ging schlafen . Unsere erste Begegnung Als ich am nächsten Morgen auf stand sah ich auf die uhr es wahr erst 7 uhr ich zog mich langsam an Ass was und ging dann langsam los .Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrierenaber es ging nicht weil ein Zimmlich Nett Wirkender Junge direkt neben mir sas "Hallo,Ich bin Jeff "Sagte er auf einmal "Ich bin Nick " Er reicht mir seine hand und mir Fuhr ,es war wie ein stromschlag ,durch den ganzen körper .Ich merkte das er das auch gespürt hatte .Wir mussten auch noch Paartner arbeit machen da es Chemie war .Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von Ihm wenden er wahr so anziehend er war einfach wunderschön.Der Lehrer riss mich aus meinen gedanken .Jeff wurde ein wenig rot als er bemerkte das ich ihn anstarrte. Jeffs sicht Der Junge neben mir sah sehr nett aus .Als wir dann partner Arbeit machen musste merkte ich wie er mich die ganze zeit anstarrte ,es war nicht peinlich oder so ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt und er sah auch noch zimlich heiß aus .Aber wenn mann so aussieht ist mann bestimmt Hetero und nicht Schwul wie ich .Als ich hoch schaute trafen sich unsere blicke und ich wurde Rot genau wie Nick .Er war hinreißend ich musste ihn nach dem unterricht noch mal sprechen .Nach 25 minuten Klingellte es äntlich .Nick wollte gerade aufstehen aber ich konnte noch schnell genug nach seiner hand greifen .Nick guckte mich etwas verwirt an aber auch mit sehr viel liebe an .Ich fragte nach dem Alle weg wahren "Hey hast du lusst was mit mir zu unternehmen ?" fragte ich schüchtern "von ihm kam ein leises und geschmeicheltes "JA " "ich muss aber noch Kurz meine sachen weg bringen " Ich begleichte dich "sagte Nick höflich "ist ok dan komm" .Er folgte mir aber auf einmal rämmpelte mich ein typ an (er hilt sich nie an die schulregeln) meine Bücher vielen runter .Ich bückte mich um meine bücher aufzuheben ,Nick bückte sich auch um mir zu helfen .Unsere hände brürten sich dismal kriegte ich wieder einen stromschlag aber keiner von uns zog die hand weg wir verharten in der kniehenden position .Auf einmal kamen welche um die ecke wir standen ruck artig auf und taten soh als ob nichts gewehsen währe .Ich ging in mein Zimmer ich legte die sachen auf meinen schreibtisch Nick schloss dir tür uns setzte sich auf mein Bett und fragte "Was war das eben für eine aktion von dem typen ,ich dachte das heißt null toleranz ?!? " "Ja aber ihm ist das egal seit ich ... mein Coming -Out vor ein paar monaten hatte " "das heißt jetzt aber nicht das mir das passiert oder ?" "Ich bin schwul und deswegen macht der typ das also ..." "Natoll also steht mir das auch befor " Ich stotterte "Du ... DU bist schwul ?" "JA deswegen hab ich die schule gewächselt ,ich zeig dir mal was " Nick begann sein Hemd auszuziehen "OMG" sein körper war übersäht mit blauen fläcken "Nick wie kann die jemand so etwas nur antuhen ?" " frag die leute aus meiner alten schule ." er zog sich sein Hemd wieder an "warte dein Kragen" ich beugte mich zu ihm um seinen Kragen richtig zu machen auf einmal schlang NIck seine Arme um meine Hüfte und Küsste mich .Es war ein tolles gefühl also erwiederte ich den Kuss .Als wir und wieder von einander lösten kam von uns beiden nur ein "WOW" .Ich ging für einen kurzen moment weg und überlegte "Das können wir gerne noch mal wiederholen "sagte ich "er guckte "warum nicht jetzt sofort" "ok warte ich schlisse eben ab " "ok beeil dich " so und jetzt sasen wir beide auf meinem Bett ich legte mich hin .und er legte sich neben mich und auf einmal beugte er sich über mich und fing wieder an mich zu küssen ich erwiederte den kuss dann fing er aufeinmal an an meinen knöpfen der JAcke rumzu spielen dan löste nich sich von mir und fragte " darf ich mit dir schlafen?" ich nickte .Es war so schön mit ihn jede seiner brührungen wahren wunder voll. In diesem Moment zählten nur er und ich . Wo bleiben die beiden Blaines sicht Blaine schaute nervös auf die uhr " wo ist er denn ,Ich kann nicht warten ich will keinen ärger bekommen " er ging los alle Warblers hatten sich schon versammelt ein gemurmel brach aus "Blaine hast du Jeff gesehen er kommt doch sonst nich zu spät " ich weiß ich nicht und mein Kumpel der hir her gewächselt hat ist auch nicht da ser wollte heute Vorsingen " " wir können nicht auch Jeff und den Neuen warten kommt last uns anfangen " .Nach 2 stunden probe war schluss .Blaine machte sie aufeinmal auf den weg zu zimmer von Jeff er hörte als er vorder tür stand ein stöhnen .Blaine erschrak er dachte 'oh mein Gott Jeff '.Blaine rannte sofort in sein zimmer warf sich aus sein Bett und überlegte was er machte und mit Wem ... OMG nein Jeff und Nick wahren nicht zur Probe gekommen und beide Wahren schwul .Ich freue mich ja für die beiden aber in der schule . Ein Wochenende nur mit ihm Als ich morgens aufwachte sah ich das Nick noch immer schlafend neben mir llag mit den Armen um mich geschlungen .Ihc stand auf und dachte über die lätze nacht nach er war einfach WOW gewesen .Nich wachte auf "Guten Morgen süsser" sagte er verschlafen "Guten Morgen ,hast du gut geschlafen ?" "Ja so gut wie noch nie " .Er lächelte schamand ich ging zum Bett und Küsste ihn und er erwiederte den Kuss .Ich löste mich von ihm . " Hast du am Wochenende schon was vor ?" "Nein, hast du lusst mit mir zu dem Strand haus meiner Eltern zu fahren wir währen ganz alleine " er lächelte schälmisch "Find ich Gut ".Ich hörte wie mein Handy vibrirte .Ich guckte aufs Display 1 neue nachicht von Blaine ."Oh Nein" "was ist süsser" fragte nick der sich gerade anzog" Wir haben die Glee Club probe verpasst ."Misst, aber dafür hatten wir eine schöne zeit " "Stimmt " Ich lass die Nachicht "Guten Morgen du Idiot könntest ja wenigsts bescheidsagen wenn du nicht kommst und statdessen mit Nick fögelst" "Ach du Scheiße " "Was ist schatz ?" fragte Nick besorgt "Blaine ... weiß es " " Das wir ..." "Ja " "misst ,ist aber jetzt egal wir packen unsere sachen und Fahren einfach zu dem Strandhaus meiner Eltern " Ein tolles Erlebnis mit Konsequenzen Als wir angekommen wahren sah ich das wunderschöne Haus ."Wow "sagte ich "Ich weiß und wir haben es das ganze wochenende für uns ,Meine Eltern wissen nicht das ich schwul bin also hab ich gefragt ob ich hir ein Romantisches Wochenende mit meiner Frundin verbringen darf " "soll das heißen das du dich für mich schämst ?" ich kämpfte mit den Tränen und ich konnte sie nicht mehr halten "NEIN,Jeff schatz tue ich nicht ,nicht weinen komm her !" .Er nahm mich einfach in den Arm .Seine wärme fühlte sich einfach toll an doch ich musste hat bleiben "Lass mich los " "Jeff es war wirlich nicht so gemeint "sagte Nick mit hilflosigkeit in der stimme."wenn ich dir was bedeute sags du es morgen deinen Eltern !" Er starte mich einige minuten stum an und sagte "Ich sag es ihnen " .Er lehnte sich zu mir rüber und Küsste mich leidentschaftlich ,Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht wieder stehen .Ich löste mich von ihm "wir sollten langsam mal rein gehen " "ist ok " murmelte Nick .Als wir drinne wahren packten wir unsere asachen aus wir setzten uns auf die Couch "wollen wir da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört hatten? " fragte er schälmisch "warum nicht " grinste ich .Er fing an mich zu küssen und mich auszuziehen ich tat es ihm gleich ,ich nahm seine hand und schlepte ihn ins Schlafzimmer .Er begann mich von oben nach unten zu küssen ,Ich gab ein leises stöhnen von mir was ihn nur dazu brachte weiter zumachen .Dan zog er mir auf einmal meine Boxershorts aus und ich seine .Es war einer der wunder barsten Nächte meines Lebans .Als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte lag nimand neben mir ich wurde wach und Lief hinunter in die Küche ."Nick schatz" "Ich stehe in der Küche und mache frühstück geh doch schonmal Duschen " "ist ok ich komme gleich wieder " nicks sicht ich was so stolz auf Jeff er war das beste was mir jeh passiert war .Auf einmal hörte ich Jeff rufen" geh doch mit mir duschen " " ich komme schatz" so gingen wir gemeinsam duschen .Als ich nach unten kam sah ich das mein Handy klingelte.Eine SMS von MOM "Hallo Schatz ,dein Vater und ich wahren gerade in der nähe und kommen kurz forbei liebe grüße mom " .Ich dachte nur SCheiße ich hoffe mal das Jeff so lange braucht wie sons .Ich king an die tür "Hallo Schatz" "Mom Dad ihr .... setzt euch" auf einmal hörte ich jemanden die Treppe runterkommen "Nick süsser ..." "Ähm hallo wer sind sie ..?" fragte meine mom und guckte mich verwirt an." Du hast es ihnen immer noch nicht gesagt ,also bin ich dir doch peinlich " "Jeff nein ,warte doch,Süsser" "Schatz wer ist dieser Junge ?" "keine Zeit Jeff warte " jeffs sicht Ich rannte raus.Wie konnt er nur ich dachte ich bedeute ihm was aber das war wohl alles nur einbildung .Es war kalt da es Herbst war und Ich nur in Boxerschorts und Hausschuhen nach drausen gerannt war .ICh rannte bis ich nicht mehr konnte ich setzte mich auf einen Baumstamm stupf und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Händen und begann an zu weinen .Eine Welt Brach für mich zusammen nicks sicht Ich rannte ihm hinterher ich rief immer wieder "Jeff es tut mir leid Jeff "doch er schiehn es nicht zu hören .Es tat mir Im herzen weh ihn so zusehen ,warum hab ich es ihnen nicht gesagt .Aufeinmal sah ich ihn zusammen gekauer ,weinend und warscheinlich halb erfrohren auf einem Baumstam sitzen .Als ich ihn erreicht bemerkte er mich nicht ich zog meine Jacke aus und legte sie bei Jeff um die schultern ich war kommplett angezogen im gegensatz zu ihm .Er schaute mich nur total verwirt an "Warum ?"fragte Jeff"bin ich dir peinlich oder nur ein sozusagen urlaubsflirt ?" "Jeff sowas darfst du nicht sagen noch nicht mal denken ,du bist die wichtigste person in meinem Leben ,Ich libe dich unetlich und werde es auch immer "Ich lehnte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die wange ."Komm mit ich gehe jetzt zu meinen Eltern ich sagen ihnen das ich schwul bin ,das du mein Ferster freund bist und das ich dich liebe egal was sie sagen " "das würdest du erlich für mich tuhen " "Ich würde alles für dich tuhen ." Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:LoveStory